¿Forever and Always?
by WeAreLoveStory
Summary: Taylor y Miley piensan que ya llegó la hora de vengarse de las personas que les rompieron el corazón. Pero los Grey Brothers no aceptarán la venganza muy bien. ¿Las dejarán en paz? o ¿habrá peleas y mucho mucho amor? JAYLOR. NILEY. LEGAL!
1. Cap 1

**Miley POV**

Busqué a Taylor entre los montones de gente. La encontré buscando su guitarra entre muchos otros instrumentos.

"¡Taylor! Te estaba buscando" Ella murmuró algo que no pude entender.

"¿Taylor? ¿Vas a tocar?"

Ok, tal vez no me explique bien. Estábamos en la fiesta anual navideña de Disney.

Si, lo que leyeron. La Fiesta Navideña de Disney. Con los Grey Brothers, y todas las demás personas que trabajaban en Disney actuando, cantando, etc.

Taylor y yo habíamos venido con Emily, Vanesa, Ashley y Selena. Demi no pudo venir por una emergencia familiar. Aunque nadie lo creyó no le dijimos nada. Sabíamos que no había venido por no ver a Joe y a su nueva noviecita Camilla Bellirea.

Ugh! Taylor la odiaba, aunque claramente odiaba más a Joe.

Regresando a Taylor buscando su guitarra la miré esperando una respuesta.

"Em… ¿Qué?" Si, señoras y señores, esa es mi mejor amiga Taylor Swift. Muy brillante eh? Bueno, así es Taylor, bastante distraída.

"Dije que si vas a tocar" Dije lentamente.

"Ah sí!"

"¿Qué vas a tocar?" No sabía que quería tocar algo pero si sé la letra estoy con ella.

"¿Recuerdas esa canción que te enseñé hace una semana?" Preguntó por primera vez poniéndome atención. **(A/N: En este fic Taylor no ha publicado la canción de Forever and Always, Miley nunca sacó la de 7 things y Joe sí publicó la de Much Better)**

"Si…se llama Forever and Always ¿no?" Oh uh, creo que el lado vengativo de Taylor salió a la luz.

"Si y me pareció un buen momento para mostrársela al mundo."Taylor dijo con un brillo de ira en los ojos.

Ok, eso fue raro. Pero la entiendo cuando Nick rompió conmigo yo también escribí una canción pero nunca la pude publicar. Aunque él no rompió conmigo en una llamada de 27 segundos.

Hum, tal vez sea el momento de hacerles saber como nos sentimos.

Oí un grito y voltee a ver a Taylor feliz con su guitarra.

Negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía hacía donde estaban las demás. Nos habíamos sentado en el fondo de la sala por que ahí siempre hay más

privacidad.

"¡Chicas!" Nos gritó Ashley.

"¿Dónde estaban? Ya estábamos preocupadas."Le sonreí tratando de disculparme mientras Taylor explicaba todo.

"…y planeo tocar esta noche Forever and Always." Decía Tay mientras yo agregaba.

"conmigo y ella cantará conmigo 7 Things" Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas pero asintieron.

Tay y yo nos dirigimos al escenario. Ella se sentó en un banco mientras yo tomaba el micrófono.

"¡Hola Chicos! Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! Para los que no nos conocen somos Taylor Swiftly y Miley Cirus y esta noche les cantaremos 2 canciones que cada una escribimos y esperamos que les gusten."

Me senté en una silla al lado de Tay mientras ella empezaba a tocar y yo cantaba el primer verso.

Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
and we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

were you just kidding?  
cause it seems to me  
this thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
baby what happened, please tell me  
cause one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the door

Las 2 cantamos el coro mientras sonreíamos.

and I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always  
oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always

Ella cantó el segundo verso con energía y emoción. Parecía que Tay había esperado mucho para hacer esto.

Was I out of line?  
did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure  
so here's to everything coming down to nothing  
here's to silence  
that cuts me to the core  
where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

Las 2 cantamos nuevamente el coro mirando a los 2 chicos que nos rompieron el corazón. La cara que tenían era de sorpresa.

and I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always  
oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didn't mean it baby

Taylor cantó lo siguiente levantándose del banco y mirando fríamente a Joe y a Camilla.

I don't think so

back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Las 2 terminamos de cantar la canción sonriendo.

oh I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when we said forever and always  
and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
didn't mean it baby  
you said forever and always yeah

Taylor miró a Joe triunfantemente mientras tomaba el micrófono.

"¡Espero que les haya gustado! La siguiente canción la escribió mi mejor amiga aquí presente ¡Miley Cirus!"

Le sonreí a Taylor y tome el micrófono viendo a Nick. Taylor comenzó a tocar la canción cuando me di cuenta de que era mi turno.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

Cuando comencé a cantar pensé en lo me motivó a escribir esta canción y la energía, el enojo volvieron hacía mi.

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Taylor cantó el segundo verso sonriendo.

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

Cantamos el coro y de reojo vi a Nick sorprendido pero su cara reflejaba dolor. ¿No debería ser al revés amigo?

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Miré a Taylor y le di a entender que no podría seguir cantando yo sola.

Ella comprendió y cantó conmigo el resto de la canción.

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

Sentí como las lagrimas acudían a mis ojos y trate de no llorar ahí mismo. Taylor me miró y tomó el micrófono.

"Estas 2 canciones se las dedicamos a 2 chicos en particular…" Ella miró rápidamente a los Grey antes de continuar.

"¡Esperamos en serio que les haya gustado! Y sin más ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Taylor me tomó del brazo y bajamos del escenario rápidamente.

En cuanto me soltó empecé a llorar.

"No, nena no llores. Él no vale la pena. Eres demasiado buena para él."Dijo tratando de reconfortarme pero solo lloré más fuerte.

"No, nena no llores. Él no vale la pena. Eres demasiado buena para él." Dijo tratando de reconfortarme.

Taylor me abrazó y nos dirigimos con las demás. Estaban todas excepto Vanesa. Paré de llorar y mire a Ashley.

"¿Y Vanesa?"

"Oh, Zac vino por ella y se fueron juntos, pero tú ¿porqué lloras?" preguntó mientras Sel y Emmy se acercaban a abrazarme.

"Cough, cough, Nick, cough, cough" tosió Taylor. Ash me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

"Sabes que no vale la pena y que eres demasiado buena para…"Ashley no terminó su oración pues tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Para él, lo sé, y también sé que en realidad se sintió muy bien finalmente expresar mis sentimientos y" Taylor me jaló el brazo.

"y que son unos idiotas que terminaron con nosotras simplemente por que se dieron cuenta" Taylor me jaló el brazo otra vez.

"Auch ¿Qué Taylor?" pregunté exasperada pero solo pude ver las caras sorprendidas de Sel, Emmy, Ash y Tay. Aunque Sel y Ash me daban su cara de ¡Cállate y mira detrás de ti!

Oh diablos.

Me voltee lentamente para ver a los 3 Grey

n todo su esplendor y a Joe con una ceja enmarcada. Esperen un momento, ¿qué diablos hace Kevin aquí? ¿Vino como soporte?

HA! No me hagan reír. Como si los rompecorazones lo necesitaran.

"Porque se dieron cuenta ¿de qué Cirus?" Los 3 hermanos la miraron expectantes. ¿Me acababa de llamar por mi apellido? Lo miré dolida.

"Em, se dieron cuenta de que, em, ¿querían a otra persona?" entre pregunté y afirme tratando de componer las cosas.

"No, Miles ¿sabes qué? Termina lo que ibas a decir. Ellos merecen oír sus verdades."

Dijo Taylor mirando furiosa a Joe quien curiosamente la miraba igual. La miré con cara de ¡¿estás loca?! Pero desafortunadamente ella solo veía a Joe, con chispas en los ojos, claro. Me pregunto que pasaria si Tay fuera agresiva.

"No, creo que ya sé como iba a terminarla oración, ¡porque se dieron cuenta de que sus novias eran unas locas vengativas!"Dijo Joe triunfantemente. Uy, Joe no debiste decir eso. Taylor se acercó a él inocentemente.

"Creo que en eso tienes razón Joseph" seguido de esto le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna con su rodilla. Todos, incluidos los Jonas restantes hicimos una mueca de dolor mientras Kevin murmuraba "Eso debe doler…"

Joe cayó al suelo con cara de extremo dolor. Huh, así terminaría si Tay fuera agresiva.

Suerte que no lo es….o por lo menos no mucho.

"¿Alguien más quiere agregar algo?" preguntó Tay mirando a los Jonas desafiándolos a decir algo más.

Nick y Kevin negaron rápidamente alejándose un poco de la furiosa Taylor y del adolorido Joe.

"Muy Bien" Todas miramos a Tay esperando que se tranquilizara pero aún felices de el golpazo que le dio a Joe, él verdaderamente se lo merecía por ser tan idiota.

"¿Quieres agregar algo más, corazón?" le preguntó Taylor a Joe fingiendo dulzura.

Joe como pudo negó con la cabeza.

"Eso creí" Tay triunfantemente sonrió y se dirigió a mi lado.

"Um, la oración iba a terminar diciendo esto: se dieron cuenta de que nosotras somos demasiado buenas para ustedes…" Nick no había dicho nada aún y aunque cuando Joe todavía no muy recuperado hizo ademán de decir algo, una mirada de Taylor lo calló.

"Greys ¿agregan algo? ¿Una queja? ¿Explicación? O tal vez ¿disculpa?" preguntó Selena a los 2 hermanos tratando de aligerar la situación. Típico de Sel.

Joe se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Taylor.

"¡Estás…loca!" dijo él tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

"Eso ya lo sabía" respondió Tay.

Wow, esta chica es fuerte. Yo me hubiera soltado a llorar después de golpearlo.

"Pero tú estas completamente demente! Por esa razón Camilla es mucho mejor que tú"

Nick y Kevin intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación tratando de decirle a Joe.

"No tomes ese camino bro" murmuró Nick.

Pero Joe estaba ensimismado en su tema. Como siempre.

Voltee a ver a Taylor preocupada y juro que vi lágrimas pero ella no las dejó caer.

Jure en ese instante que si Joe la hacía llorar yo iba y lo golpeaba. La canción que el escribió de "Much Better" realmente la había lastimado. Sabía que era para ella. Lloró durante una semana. Nosotras estábamos ahí pero puedo decir que ese era un tema muy delicado para ella.

"Ella es comprensiva y atenta y amorosa y le gusta andar arreglada, en cambio tú eres una…una ¡loca desquiciada! Y nunca fuiste atenta ni comprensiva ni..." Joe no pudo terminar su oración pues Taylor lo había abofeteado.

"Joseph Adam Jonas no te atrevas a decir que no fui amorosa." Dijo ella con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Nick y Kevin no dijeron nada, sabían que esto solo lo podía arreglar su hermano.

Fui hacía ellos y los mire fríamente.

"¿No piensan hacer nada?" les pregunté.

"¿Qué podemos hacer Miles?" contestó Kevin mientras Nick se acercaba para darme un abrazo pues yo también había comenzado a llorar.

"¡¡No se atrevan a decirme Miles ni a tocarme!! ¡Si creen que me voy a quedar aquí viendo como el imbécil de su hermano rompe otra vez el corazón de mi amiga, están muy equivocados!" me dirigí hacía Joe y me puse entre él y Taylor quien seguía llorando. Lo abofetee con lágrimas en los ojos. Los 3 Jonas me miraron con sorpresa. Nunca me creyeron capaz de en realidad hacer algo así. Joe me miraba con arrepentimiento, como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Váyanse…" susurré.

Nick trató de acercarse a mí al igual que Joe.

"Váyanse" repetí más fuerte. Miré a Kevin quien solo me vio con cara de disculpa y se alejó caminando.

Nick al oírme paró me miró tristemente y se alejó junto con Kevin.

Chico Listo.

Pero Joe no desistió y dio una zancada hacía mi y me abrazó, yo sólo lo empuje y les grite.

"¡VÁYANSE! ¡Nos rompieron el corazón, no sólo a Taylor y a mí sino también a Demi y a Selena! ¡Váyanse! No los quiero volver a ver en mi vida ¡¿entendieron?!"Al terminar, me desplome en el suelo llorando. Me dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

Y lo último que oí fue un ¡Miley! Antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Cap 2

**Joe POV**

Kevin, Nick, Camilla y yo entramos al salón de fiestas Disney. Era la fiesta de Navidad. Le di un suave beso a Camilla en su mejilla mientras iba por las bebidas.

Cuando regrese vi a Kevin platicando con Mitchell y a Nick platicando con Camilla.

Les di a todos sus bebidas cuando oí que alguien tomaba el micrófono.

"¡Hola Chicos!" Oh uh.

Conocía esta voz. No escuche lo demás que decía por prestarle atención a Nick que se había quedado paralizado.

Si, la voz era de su ex novia y nuestra ex mejor amiga. Miley Cirus.

Cuando me di cuenta ella ya había terminado de hablar. Voltee hacia el escenario y vi a Miley Cyrus con una chica rubia de rizos. Oh uh. También la conocía, era Taylor Swiftly mi ex novia.

Miley sostenía el micrófono y Taylor su guitarra.

Diablos. ¿2 amigas, ex novias de los Grey Brothers cantando por casualidad?

De ninguna manera. **(A/N: Oh vamos! Si podría ser casualidad ya que son MEJORES AMIGAS! Jeje perdón. Continúen)**

Vi a Taylor empezar a tocar su guitarra y a Miley cantar. Al parecer todas las personas que estaban en la fiesta les estaban poniendo atención pues no se oía otra cosa aparte de ellas. Le puse atención a la letra hasta que llegaron a "Forever and Always"

Diablos. Eso era lo que yo le decía cuando estábamos juntos. Kevin y Nick también se dieron cuenta porque me voltearon a ver. No les presté atención. Era definitivo.

Taylor y Miley se estaban vengando. Pude ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Taylor al ver mi sorpresa.

Lo estaban disfrutando.

Esa canción se acabó y Taylor dijo algo antes de que comenzaran otra canción.

Mal presentimiento.

Esta canción tenía impregnada la firma de Miley.

Huh. Esta canción sería para Nick. Voltee a ver a Nick quien tenía la misma expresión que yo. En cuanto terminaron la canción bajaron del escenario. Yo estaba bastante enojado. Miré a Camilla.

"Ahora regresamos amor" Miré a Kevin y a Nick y ellos me siguieron.

Fuimos hasta el fondo del salón, supuse que ahí estarían.

Cuando llegamos estaban Ashley, Selena, Emily, Taylor y Miley.

Sólo alcanzamos a oír que Ashley callaba rápidamente lo que estaba diciendo, pero Miley que estaba de espaldas a nosotros continuaba.

"Para él, lo sé, y sé que también se sintió muy bien expresar mis sentimientos y" Taylor le jaló el brazo para que dejara de hablar, pero Miley no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando. Siempre tan distraída.

"y que son unos idiotas que terminaron con nosotras simplemente por que se dieron cuenta" Taylor le jaló nuevamente el brazo mientras yo enarcaba una ceja.

Miley la miró enojada.

"Auch ¿Qué Taylor?" Pero como si Miley lo hubiera adivinado se volteó lentamente.

"Se dieron cuenta ¿de qué Cirus?" dije fríamente. Wow, hasta yo me sorprendí, nunca le había llamado a Miley por su apellido.

"Em, se dieron cuenta de que, em, ¿querían a otra persona?" Miley se veía bastante sorprendida y un poco dispuesta a arreglar la oración que había estado a punto de decir.

"No, Miles ¿sabes qué? Termina lo que ibas a decir. Ellos merecen oír sus verdades."

Taylor dijo mirándome furiosamente. ¿No debería ser al revés? Ella acababa de cantar una canción dedicada especialmente para mí. Ok, yo también lo hice, pero….pero ¡estábamos en Navidad!

"No, creo que ya sé como iba a terminarla oración, ¡porque se dieron cuenta de que sus novias eran unas locas vengativas!"Dije yo mirando a Taylor desafiante. Ella sabía que yo tenía razón. Se acercó a mí fingiendo inocencia. Y aunque no me lo creí, no me hice hacía atrás.

"Creo que en eso tienes razón Joseph" me dijo mientras me daba un extremadamente fuerte patada con su rodilla en mi entrepierna.

Auch. Me caí de lado mientras hacía diferentes muecas de dolos.

Oí como Kevin murmuraba "Eso debe doler"

Gracias, hermano. Te lo agradezco.

"¿Alguien más quiere agregar algo?" Preguntó Taylor mirando a mis hermanos.

Nick y Kevin negaron, mientras daban un paso hacía atrás.

Gallinas.

"Muy Bien" respondió Taylor satisfecha de sí misma. Se acercó a mí mientras me preguntaba. "¿Quieres agregar algo más, corazón?" Ugh, sabe como odio que me digan corazón.

Negué con la cabeza esperando que me hubiera entendido. Esa chica estaba loca.

"Um, la oración iba a terminar diciendo esto: se dieron cuenta de que nosotras somos demasiado buenas para ustedes…"

HA! Ya quisieran. Quise decir algo pero Taylor me calló.

Mis hermanos, los gallina no habían dicho nada aún.

Selena habló tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Greys ¿agregan algo? ¿Una queja? ¿Explicación? O tal vez ¿disculpa?" Ella miró a mis hermanos quienes no dijeron nada. Rodé los ojos mientras me levantaba.

"¡Estás…loca!" le dije alejándome un poco por temor a que me volviera a golpear.

¡Hey! ¡Los golpes de esta chica sí duelen!

"Eso ya lo sabía" me respondió. ¿Qué simplemente no podía ser una chica normal?

"Pero tú estas completamente demente! Por esa razón Camilla es mucho mejor que tú" le dije por primera vez en persona. Por esa razón había escrito la canción de "Much Better" diciéndole a Taylor que Camilla era mucho mejor que ella.

Oí a Nick murmurar "No tomes ese camino bro" Pero le tenía que decir. Pude ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules. Pero no me deje suavizar.

"Ella es comprensiva y atenta y amorosa y le gusta andar arreglada, en cambio tú eres una…una ¡loca desquiciada! Y nunca fuiste atenta ni comprensiva ni..." No pude terminar mi oración, porque Taylor me había abofeteado.

"Joseph Adam Jonas no te atrevas a decir que no fui amorosa." Me dijo con lágrimas deslizándose por sus suaves mejillas. Miré a Taylor sorprendido.

Vi de reojo como Miley se dirigía a mis hermanos. No pude entender lo que decían, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Miley se acercó a mí y me abofeteó. La mire sorprendido sosteniéndome la mejilla que había sido DOS veces abofeteada. La podía sentir roja.

Miley me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero de repente, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había echo llorar a 2 personas muy importantes en mi vida. A Taylor y a Miley.

A Miley la consideraba como una hermanita menor y a Taylor, ella…ella....uff, no podía ni describirlo.

Me intenté acercar a Miley para abrazarla y pude sentir a mi lado que Nick también hizo eso pero Miley susurró un débil "Váyanse" pero Nick y yo nos seguimos acercando.

"Váyanse" repitió más fuerte. Nick después de oír esto paró y se alejó con Kevin, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido.

De una zancada, llegue hasta donde Miley estaba y la abrace. En cuanto mis brazos la rodearon, ella me empujo y gritó.

"¡VÁYANSE! ¡Nos rompieron el corazón, no sólo a Taylor y a mí sino también a Demi y a Selena! ¡Váyanse! No los quiero volver a ver en mi vida ¡¿entendieron?!"

Nick y yo la miramos dolidos, pero entendiendo su mensaje nos alejamos.

Voltee para verlas por última vez y vi a Miley llorando en el suelo.

Taylor se acercó a ella limpiando sus propias lágrimas pero antes de llegar a abrazarla, Miley se desmayó.

Nick y Kevin también lo vieron porque los 3 corrimos hacia ella mientras Taylor gritaba.

"¡Miley!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHICOS!! Lo sientooo muchoooo!!!** No pense en tardar más de una semana en escribir este capi pero me resultó muy difícil!! **Trataré** de compensarselos teniendo el próximo capi pronto pero no les prometo nada :(

**Disclaimer**: NADA de esto me pertenece. Triste. Es verdad.

**Taylor POV**

Estábamos en la sala de espera del hospital esperando que nos dijeran algo sobre Miley. Ashley había ido por un poco de café. Todos lo necesitábamos ya que eran las 4:00 a.m. Selena estaba platicándole a Demi lo ocurrido esta noche. Después de que Miley se desmayara, Nick la tomó en brazos y la llevo hasta mi auto. Selena se quedó en el asiento trasero con Miley y Ashley en el del copiloto. Conduje hasta el hospital e internaron a Miley.

No mucho después, los Grey llegaron. Les dije que lo que le pasaba a Miley no era de su incumbencia pero no quisieron irse. Selena mientras tanto llamó a Demi y ella inmediatamente vino al hospital.

Tratamos de contactar a los padres de Miley, pero estaban en su segunda luna de miel en Hawai.

Me sentía realmente mal y con sueño.

Solo quería ver que Miley estuviera bien e irme a dormir sin pensar en nadie, especialmente en Joseph Adam Grey.

Suspiré y sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Pensé que sería Ashley con su café y no voltee. No fue hasta que un bostezo que claramente no pertenecía a Ash me sobresaltó me di cuenta de que no era Ash.

"Hey" dijo una voz ronca.

Oh no. No quería lidiar con esto ahora.

"Hola" le contesté desganada.

"…Con respecto a lo que pasó hace unas horas…." Empezó Joe. Suspiré mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

"No. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Estoy segura que Camilla se ha de sentir muy sola." Lo miré tristemente y me dirigí con Sel y Demi.

"Voy a buscar a Ash" ellas asintieron extrañadas y continuaron con su plática.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del hospital, fingiendo que buscaba a Ashley cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era escapar de él.

Antes de dar la vuelta para el siguiente pasillo, alguien me retuvo por la muñeca.

Claramente él no iba a darme el gusto.

"¿Qué Joe?" Le pregunté sin voltearme. Sabía que era él. Él no contestó.

Me voltee para verlo y lo que vi me dejó impactada.

¿Joe Grey con arrepentimiento en sus ojos?

¡No! ¡Imposible! ¿O tal vez si?

"Taylor….perdón." dijo finalmente Joe.

"Espera, tú y perdón nunca van juntos." Le contesté aún no creyendo lo que había oído.

"Wow, gracias Taylor. Me estas haciendo todo más fácil." Dijo él sarcástico.

"¿Sabes qué? A lo mejor no quiero hacértelo fácil. Yo sé que tú a mí nunca me lo dejaste fácil. ¿Porqué he de dejártelo yo fácil a ti?" le dije bastante enojada.

¿Qué se creía? ¿La última Coca en el desierto?

Si. Ok.

Es bastante lindo y tiene unos ojos increíbles y una sonrisa que me derretía y unos músculos que-

Espera. ¿Taylor Swiftly qué demonios estás pensando?

Sacudí mi cabeza para librarme de mis pensamientos y miré otra vez a Joe.

"Joe, me tengo que ir…" me solté del agarre de Joe y corrí escaleras abajo.

Pero pude jurar haber escuchado a Joe susurrar "Te necesito"

Salí del hospital llorando.

¿Por qué no me podía dejar en paz?

Me senté en la orilla de la banqueta mientras cerraba los ojos y susurraba

"¿Porqué Joe? ¿Porqué? Yo te amaba…"

Escuche ruido detrás de mí y me limpie las lágrimas mientras Kevin se sentaba a mi lado.

"¿Kevin? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar diciéndole a tu hermano que estar aquí les va a dañar su impecable imagen frente a la prensa?" le pregunté con un toque de amargura en mi voz.

Él, sin embargo, no me contestó simplemente continuó mirando al frente.

"Hablar contigo fue un gusto Kevin. Como siempre" mi voz llena de sarcasmo mientras me levantaba y entraba al hospital. Un susurro me detuvo. Era de Kevin. Parecía un 'lo siento'

"¿Lo sientes?" le pregunté sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Si" respondió Kevin mirándome. Sus ojos reflejaban culpabilidad y ¿dolor?

Lo miré sin comprender. Eran los idiotas de sus hermanos que habían echo el mayor daño, y en todo caso debería disculparse con Miley, no conmigo. A Miley realmente le había lastimado que Kevin, su 'hermano mayor', usara esa camiseta

Lo miré con resentimiento. Él sabía que eso iba a lastimar a Miley. Y lo hizo.

"Sí. Lo siento. Yo era el pegamento. Perdón. Y esa estúpida camiseta. No debí-" lo corté.

"Tu mismo lo dijiste Kevin. No debiste. ¿Sabes lo que le hizo a Miley? No quería salir de su cuarto y no dejó de llorar durante 2 días. Cuando logramos que saliera de su cuarto- y sólo eso porque siguió llorando cuando creía que no la veíamos- no comió nada durante una semana." Él realmente se veía arrepentido pero tenían que pagar por todo lo que hicieron. Sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, me di media vuelta y entré al hospital para chocar con alguien.

"Perdón" dijo un chico.

Mire hacía arriba para encontrarme cara a cara con Nick Grey.

_Oh Genial_. Ahora me estoy encontrando con todos los Grey. _Simplemente genial_. Pensé con sarcasmo.

"Si…Adiós." Dije pasando junto a él y adentrándome en la sala de espera donde estaban todos. Me encontré con Ashley que ya había regresado con los cafés. Joe estaba dormido con la boca abierta y roncando. Demi y Selena se veían preocupadas peor estaba hablando entre ella susurrando para no despertar a Joe. Ashley estaba hablando con un doctor. El doctor le dijo algo, ella asintió y el doctor se retiró.

Ella se volteo para vernos con un semblante preocupado

"¡Chicos!" gritó haciendo que Joe se sobresaltara y cayera al suelo. Yo reí discretamente pero Selena y Kevin, quien acababa de entrar con Nick, se morían de la risa.

Joe se sonrojó pero le puso atención a Ashley.

"El doctor dijo que Miley va a estar bien. Que se desmayó porque le faltaba comida y que había estado lidiando con mucho estrés y demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo." Dijo Ashley haciendo que Nick, Sel, Demi y yo suspiráramos aliviados.

"Pero…le tienen que hacer más estudios porque existe la posibilidad de que tenga diabetes…" Ashley con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**Jitomatazos?? **

**Flores?? **

**Reviews?? **

**No me sentiria muy bien con los jitomatazos y las flores me encantarian xD pero los reviews definitivamente me motivarian^^**

**WeAreLoveStory**


	4. No es un Cap!

No es un capitulo!

Es sólo que revisando los capis de la historia me he dado cuenta de que hay varios errores en los apellidos. Así que esto es para aclarar.

Kevin, Joe y Nick Jonas son Grey. 

Selena Gomez como Selena Russo.

Taylor Swift como Taylor Swiftly 

Ashley Tisdale como Ashley Evans

Demi Lovato como Demi Monroe.

Emily Osment como Emily Truscott.

Miley Cyrus debería ser Miley _Stewart_ pero en los primeros 3 capítulos lo subí mal y quedó como Miley Cirus.

**¿Por qué hago esto? **

Para las personas que no hayan leído las reglas de , **NO** se puede escribir de personas vivas, reales, etc.

Puedo asegurar que todas las escritoras de Niley están **en contra** de esto (incluyéndome) pero si desobedecemos esta regla las historias llegan a ser borradas.

Perdonen por toda esta confusión.

Subiré el capi 4 lo más pronto posible.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios.

.


	5. Cap 4

**Nick POV**

"¿Diabetes? ¿Se…segura?" Preguntó Demi no creyendo lo que oía.

Ashley asintió con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

_¿Diabetes? _

No…simplemente no podía ser.

"¿No están equivocados Ashley?" pregunté rudamente mirándola.

"No, Nicholas. No creo que mentirían acerca de esto." Ashley contestó mirándome de mala manera.

"¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Estamos hablando de Miley! ¡La chica SALUDABLE!" grité mientras me acercaba a Ashley para tomarla de los hombros y agitarla.

Ella sin dejar de llorar suavemente me miró.

"Suéltame Nicholas"

"¡Pero tienen que estar equivocados!" grité ignorando lo que Ashley dijo.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y continuó llorando.

Sentí 2 pares de brazos agarrarme y separarme de Ashley quien abrazó a Taylor que estaba en shock, a Selena, Demi y Emily que parecían al borde de las lágrimas.

Me voltee para ver a mis 2 hermanos mirándome duramente.

"No tenías que agitar a Ashley así." Dijo Kevin.

"¡Pero es que no puede ser posible! Los médicos tienen que haberse equivocado…confundido los resultados de los exámenes de Miley con los de otra persona…sí, eso es…"

Kevin y Joe sólo negaron con la cabeza.

"No se equivocaron Nick."

"¡No! ¡¡No!! ¡No puede ser!" Me recargué contra la pared de la sala de espera y me dejé caer. Silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

**Regresé!! **

**Jajaja no me maten por lo corto que es esto pero se me hace MUY difícil escribir en Nick's POV. Tal vez después escriba uno que otro capi con este punto de vista. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior! Se los agradezco!**

**Dejen sus reviews!! Si tienen dudas, quejas o sugerencias!**

**WeAreLoveStory**


	6. AN: IMPORTANTE

Perdón para todos los que leían esta historia pero no creo poder continuarla.

Perdí el interés y conforme a lo que he aprendido desde que la publiqué es que apresuré mucho las cosas.

Lo siento mucho chicos.

Aunque si alguien quiere continuarla, díganme en un review y se las daré.

Les pido disculpas a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leerla y dejar comentarios.

Si resulta que nadie la quiere continuar, existe la posibilidad de que la vuelva a escribir, misma idea, diferentes cosas. No es una decisión segura, porque no sé si me dé tiempo.

Gracias a todos.

Los quiero.

WeAreLoveStory


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos, ya tenemos una "mamá" para esta historia!!

DUN DUN DUN DUUUN

"gloria-cullen-potter"

¡!!!!! Entonces si quieren leer los siguientes caps tienen que ir a su perfil y buscar la historia =)

Les agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron reviews y que me pusieron en sus listas de alertas o favoritos.

Los quiero

WeAreLoveStory


End file.
